


【EC/pwp】惩♂罚（r18预警）

by nuonuozihan



Category: Underyable
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 04:02:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18930880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuonuozihan/pseuds/nuonuozihan
Summary: 呵@爱查查的挽歌麻烦的女人！感谢@宫卿太太教我注册AO3！谢谢！





	【EC/pwp】惩♂罚（r18预警）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gongqing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongqing/gifts).



【EC/R18/车】惩罚（情趣女仆装play＋情趣内裤play）

 

 

超级黄暴预警

第一战查查预警

超级OOC预警

黑化老万预警

 

 

剧情简介:

Charles在酒吧喝酒（撩骚）被Erik误以为和其他男人约会，然后Charles被黑化后的Erik扛回学院XXOO一晚上的黄暴故事。

 

 

 

 

正文:

 

       “E……Erik你听我说真的不是你想的那样！”Charles已经意识到自己的下场是什么了，不过他阻止不了Erik，只能像幼猫抓人一样无力地辩解。

        老天啊，希望明天早上还能起床上课。

       “这和我马上要干你有什么关联吗，Dear Charles？”Erik只是微笑地看着Charles，仿佛正在撕扯Charles衣服的手不长在他身上。

       “Please don't……”Charles还未说完话就被Erik强硬地堵住了嘴，Erik的舌尖在Charles嘴里攻掠城池，吸吮Charles甜蜜的津液，直把Charles亲得满面潮红才停下来。

        Charles大口呼吸着，Erik咬着Charles的喉结轻笑:“宝贝儿你真辣……”

        与此同时，Erik的手也不老实，在Charles身上又捏又掐，留下一片片透着青紫色的红痕，在Charles嫩白如牛奶的娇嫩皮肤上愈发突出，显得无比的色情。

        Erik的瞳孔缩了缩，舔了一下唇，手下更加用力了。真想让他就这样永远留在我身边啊。

        Erik如此想着

       “哈……哈……你就欺负我……啊！！！”不等Charles抱怨完Erik便隔着粗糙的白衬衫狠狠地捏了一下Charles左边的乳头，痛感和快感顺着脊骨流遍Charles全身，下体颤颤巍巍地抬起了头，铃口吐出些许透明的液体。

        此时的Charles下半身的衣物已经全部被脱掉，上半身只留一件湿透的破破烂烂的白色衬衫。满身红痕，脖子上还有牙印，乳头早已挺立，粉红色的两点透过半透明衬衫隐隐约约显现出来。美目半阖，唇口微张，头发凌乱，满面潮红，颇有种我见犹怜的姿色。

        Charles现在情欲烧身，再联想到他平时时而（？）禁欲时而放浪的态度，Erik的下身就更加兴奋，把裤子裆部顶起一个恐怖的弧度。 Charles终于忍不住，右腿颤颤地抬起来勾住Erik的腰磨蹭，下体流出的清液都蹭在了Erik的衣服下摆。

       “求你……现在就…………”

        Charles还未说完话，Erik就捂住了他的嘴道:“怎么可能现在就开始呢？Dear ，我还没有惩罚够呢，好戏才刚开始，我还要给你看一个好东西呢～”

       “……我不穿这个”

        看到Erik所谓的“好东西”时，Charles嘴角抽了抽。

        他才不要穿情趣女仆装和情趣内裤呢！

       “不行，你必须穿。”Erik笑着向Charles逼近，直到亲自看着Charles不情不愿的穿上它们才罢休。

        说是女仆装，但Charles全身除了脖子上的黑色蕾丝项圈和颈部的纯白丝绸披肩外就只有30公分长连屁股都遮不住的黑色半透明超短裙了。

        黑色的情趣内裤除了标准的造型之外，还在会阴处有一个柔软的小东西。

       “这是什么？”

        看着Erik，Charles突然有种不好的预感。

        突然，那个小东西开始剧烈震动起来，那居然是个遥控式跳蛋！

        平时不会轻易碰到的敏感处被如此粗暴对待，爆炸的快感海啸一样冲刷着Charles，下体更加地兴奋了。

       “不……不要……啊…………把它……拿……拿走……求你了……啊……”

         Charles一边努力抑制着甜美的呻吟，一边恳求Erik拿掉那个折磨自己的小东西。

        “嗯？拿走？你的身体可不是这么说的，撒谎要接受惩罚哦。”Erik不仅把跳蛋的震动频率调到最大，还坏心眼地把丝带系在Charles的下体不让他射。

        Charles满腔情欲无法释放，用软软的腿去踢Erik，却被Erik抓住脚踝拉开，Charles就全部暴露在Erik眼前了。 被Erik火辣辣的视线盯着不舒服，Charles十分羞涩地并住腿，却被拉开得更大，只好掩耳盗铃地捂自己眼睛。

       突然间跳蛋不动了，Charles以为Erik终于不折腾他了，后穴却被一根沾着润滑液的手指猛地插入，Charles直接射了出来，眼前闪现一片白光，呆滞地停下了所有想法和动作，过了好久才找到自我，而Erik已经就着冰凉的润滑液插入了两根手指，故意大力抽插弄出咕啾咕啾的水声，Charles的脸更加红了。

       “怎么样，舒服吗亲爱的？”

        Erik调戏Charles道。

       “唔……哈……”

        Charles完全说不出话来，强烈的快感冲击着他的脑海，连回应Erik的力气都没有了。，只是偏头咬着枕巾呜咽呻吟。

       见Charles不说话，Erik也没有再追问，只是把插进去的手指加到了三根，操的更用力了。

        觉得差不多了，Erik就把手指抽出来，Charles因为后穴突然的空虚感抬头看了他一眼，突然对上Charles充满情欲的小眼神，Erik呼吸一滞，直接插了进去开始抽插起来。

       “啊……啊……”

        Charlea终于忍不住大声地呻吟起来，快感一波接着一波，Charles舒爽地连脚趾都蜷缩起来。

       “怎么样啊，舒服吗？”Erik身下不停还往Charles耳朵里吹气，把人弄得更加害羞。

        Erik在Charles体内猛烈冲撞着，突然，Charles尖叫一声，紧紧抱着Erik的手臂收紧，肠道也紧紧地绞住Erik的肉棒。

       “所以……是这里吗……”

        Erik明白，这是撞到Charles的敏感点了，他按住挣扎的Charles，快速地撞击着那个软软的凹陷处，手里还揉着Charles的翘臀，堵住Charles的嘴，三管齐下地把Charles往巅峰上送。

        Erik突然把Charlea翻了过去，把Charles的膝盖往前推，把腰使劲往下压，使Charles呈现出一个跪趴的姿势，臀部高高翘起——十分色情的动作。

        Erik继续快速冲撞着，一手伸到Charles胸前逗弄Charles右边的乳头，一手掐住Charles下体根部不让他射。

       “不要……啊……你放开……”

        射不出来的Charles带着哭腔呻吟着求Erik让他射。

       “我们一起，DEAR。”Erik笑着说。

        又冲撞了几十下，Erik顶进最深处，在Charles的尖叫声中两人一起释放。

       “以后不要这样了，我会生气，会嫉妒，你只是我一个人的，亲爱的”

        脑子昏昏沉沉的Charles没有听清楚Erik最后说的一句话，就回答道:“好……”

        说完，他就睡着了。 Erik在Charlea耳边轻笑一声。

        你是我一个人的了，My love。

 

        End.

 

 

番外:

        住在校长休息室旁边的宿舍的北极星本想趁夜深人静练习心灵感应能力，不曾想……

        算了，这姑且是个好结局。

        还有，作为伟大的萨卡领主Grand Master，既然我把这一切记录下来了，你还不知道那两件衣服是谁给的吗？

         :-)


End file.
